


Close Confessions

by dreamnottaken (explainyoursylph)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Autism, Autistic Character, Cuddles, Fluff, Gen, George POV, M/M, Second person POV, Sleepy Cuddles, do i tag the spooniness as autism or something?? is it noticeable????, dream and george go to the same school and are irl friends, dream is wholesome, dtao3, george is spoony as hell, i guess this can be read as both platonic and romantic?, i have no idea dude just take my fic it's 6 in the morning, i wrote this as them being like 13 but i guess they can be any age, my question of “is the autism noticeable” has finally been answered so now i will tag it!!, they're both wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/explainyoursylph/pseuds/dreamnottaken
Summary: Dream and George are on a school trip and share a bed.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 388





	Close Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> hi,
> 
> so this is the first piece of fanfiction i’ve written in years, and the first story i’ve actually finished since high school. please be gentle, i am but a smol child (not really i’m like 21) so if it sucks like u can still tell me but just be nice about it LMAO
> 
> i wanted to write something actually interesting and new for my first fic on here? but it’s been like two weeks and it’s going kinda slow so i just decided to say fuck it and write some general fluff based on a real life event that happened to me like 8 years ago because apparently my brain just loves to make analogies between me and dream
> 
> i hope you enjoy! :D
> 
> edit 9 jan 2021: THERE WAS A WORD MISSING I HAVE HAD THIS UP FOR FOUR MONTHS AND NO ONE SAID ANYTHING UNTIL TODAY I WANT TO SCREAM  
> shoutout to mirandible for pointing it out to me so i could fix it ヾ(´囗｀｡)ﾉ thank u sm omg
> 
> edit 13 feb 2021: i have been told that the autism is in fact noticeable so now i will finally be tagging it!! :D

“Hey George.”

“Yeah, Dream?”

“Can I... can I tell you something?”

You look up from where you’re sitting on the floor of the hotel room, your suitcase laying open with its contents strewn in front of you. Dream is sitting on the cleanly pressed white bed, wearing a pair of pajama pants and the standard tee shirt that your school had passed out to all the students this evening along with the room keys. He ungracefully shoves his backpack off the bed, ignoring the loud thump it makes as it hits the scratchy carpet below; you know him well enough at this point to understand that as a sign that he’d like you to sit down next to him.

You get up, stretching briefly, before heading over to the other side of the room, hopping up on the mattress and looking expectantly at the tall boy.

Dream flashes you a smile before swallowing, and you can practically sense how much his nerves are fraying.

“Everything okay?” you ask him, tilting your head a bit to the side as you take in his expression. “Of course you can tell me something, what’s up?”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m okay, just...” he trails off for a moment, seeming a bit hesitant, like he’s debating exactly how to get the words out. His eyes shift from the floor, to his lap, to you, to the floor again. “Alright, so like, obviously we’re sleeping in the hotel room tonight.”

“Uh-huh...” You feel like that should have been obvious at this point, but... maybe it wasn’t? It’s always hard for you to be sure. Either way, you wait for him to continue talking before saying anything else.

Dream bites his lip, chewing at it in the way he does when he’s worried about something. “And, like, there’s a couch, but it sucks ass. And neither of us want to try and sleep on that thing.”

There was, in fact, a small sofa, pushed up against the wall by the obligatory TV that every hotel room seemed to have. Dream had noticed some weird brown stains on it when you first got here, though, and he’d insisted that neither of you go anywhere near it after that.

You nod and stay silent, not really wanting to say anything or make assumptions since you aren’t too sure what he could be so worked up about. Is he still worried about the sofa stains? Something wrong with the bed, maybe? Does he want to change rooms? Is he going to ask you to sleep in the bathroom somewhere?

Dream lets out a harsh sigh, his eyes seemingly wanting to look everywhere except where you’re sitting. With stuff he’s really stressed about, you know that it can take a bit of time for him to psych himself up enough to get out the words, so you wait patiently. Eventually, he seems to gather the courage he needs.

“I, um. I have to hug something. While I sleep.”

You’re taken aback, not having expected this at all. “Really,” is the only word that manages to escape your mouth during your state of shock.

 _Shit._ You immediately mentally slap yourself for the tone you used. You just _know_ that inflection was the kind that people use when responding to someone they don’t actually feel like interacting with, and the last thing you want to do right now is come off as disinterested to Dream.

He promptly looks hurt, but his expression quickly shifts to one of nonchalance— _he’s trying to hide his emotions from you now, you messed everything up_ —and you feel the urge to hit your head against something soft.

“It’s kinda dumb, I know. But I just wanted to tell you first in case you woke up to me, like, koala-ing you.” He lets out a wheezy laugh, but the look in his eyes is strained, and his rigid posture tells you that he’s probably a little panicked at your lackluster response.

You know your response is lackluster. You’re very bad at this.

“It’s fine if you don’t want to share a bed anymore, like, I wouldn’t blame you or anything,” he continues, and you know you have to stop him before he starts rambling and ends up beating himself up for it later, as much as you like listening to him talk.

“Wait, okay, hang on. Why would I not want to share a bed with you now?”

He looks at you in disbelief. “Um, I dunno, because it’s weird?”

You try and mentally backtrack for a moment, searching for the reason why your best friend hugging you would _ever_ be weird. Is this supposed to be one of those things that’s off-putting for most people? It doesn’t seem all that objectionable to you, though you suppose if Sapnap was the one asking to hug you the whole night instead, you might feel a bit strange about it, and if Bad were telling you this then maybe you’d let him do it as a way to help, but not much else, and—

Dream waves a hand out in front of him, in view of your face, but not moving it closer to you. “Hello? Earth to George. Did your brain shut down? 404, George not found?”

 _Ack, right, focus on the topic at hand._ Shaking your head to dismiss your thoughts, you clear your throat and look back up at him. “Sorry, sorry. Why would it be weird?”

Dream scoffs. “Isn’t it kinda obvious?”

You blush slightly, averting your gaze. “I... no, not really, sorry. Could you... explain it to me?”

Dream’s bright, golden eyes narrow at you for a moment, confused, before widening in what seems to be realization. “Oh my god, wait, I’m so stupid. I forgot you’re not good at social cues and stuff. I’m so sorry.”

Chuckling softly, you look back up at him, a small smile forming on your face. “It’s okay. I mean, sometimes I forget, too, y’know?”

He pauses before wheezing again, and it’s a genuine laugh this time, not one of masked discomfort. It’s endearing to watch, as always; you can see the way his cheeks flush darker under his fingers as he covers his mouth with both hands, trying to control his volume in what you assume is out of courtesy to the other guests sleeping in the rooms next to yours.

He manages to calm himself down after a few moments. “Okay, so like, I guess a lot of my old friends used to make fun of it for me a lot? I think it was something about me coming off as clingy, or weird, or still needing a stuffed animal during sleepovers. Which, like, I get it, I guess? It’s a little childish or whatever, but they treated it like I was gonna start pissing the bed or something, it was _such_ a huge deal!”

“Pssh. That’s dumb.”

“Right? Like, okay, you can either shut up about it or just come snuggle with me in this dope-ass racecar bed so I don’t have to hug my teddy bear,” he says, cracking a smile.

Snickering, you nod in agreement. “Well, even if it’s a big deal for everyone else, I don’t really mind it, so you don’t have to worry about it with me.”

Relief stretches across his features, a shy grin starting to form on your best friend’s face. “You’re like the chillest, most understanding person on the planet, I swear.” His eyes almost seem to sparkle as they stare back at your own. “Thank you, George. Seriously.”

* * *

A gentle noise leaves your throat as you let out a yawn, reaching up to rub at your eyes while your brain tries to focus on the area around you. The room is dark, but you can make out enough to see that you’re on the left side of a bed, laying on your side, the large window behind you casting dulled white rays of moonlight onto the wall. Glancing towards the nightstand across from you, you can faintly make out the “3:43” displayed in bright red numbers on a digital alarm clock.

You wonder briefly what caused you to stir awake at a time like this until you feel something nuzzling into the top of your head, a pair of arms briefly squeezing your torso before the muscles relax against you.

Immediately your mind is filled with confusion and a bit of anxiety. Startled, you move your own arm to hold your hand up to your heart, feeling it pounding against your ribcage. As you try to crane your neck to see the figure holding you captive and work out what’s happening, it hits you.

Dream’s chest is pressed flush against your back, arms circling your stomach and holding you in a way that makes you feel safer and more comfortable than you would have ever thought possible. His breath is gentle as it blows through your hair, his nose buried in the mess of fluffy strands. A pair of long legs rests against yours, white sheets pooled around both of you, and it all leaves you with a warm and fluttery feeling inside your chest.

Exhaling contentedly, you snuggle closer to the body behind you, nestling deeper into Dream’s arms.


End file.
